


Lemony

by kaige68



Series: Happier [9]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, lemon scented
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-05
Updated: 2012-06-05
Packaged: 2017-11-07 00:39:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lemon scented kitchen porn.  That says it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lemony

**Author's Note:**

  * For [haldoor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/gifts).



> Once again, this has not been beta read, all concrit is welcomed here!
> 
> Thank you all so damn much!!!

Danny walked into the house without preamble. Straight to the kitchen, right past a slightly shocked Steve who hadn’t even heard the car drive up let alone Danny let himself in. Steve found him in the kitchen, leaning into the open refrigerator.

“You have no beer.”

“Last one. Here, I just opened it.” Danny closed the fridge, rested his head against the freezer door. “Wasn’t expecting you.” He touched the bottle to Danny’s back when he still didn’t move. “I can run out.”

Finally Danny stood and faced Steve. “No. Not necessary.” He pulled the beer from Steve’s grasp, took a swig, and handed it back. “Thanks.” Danny lifted himself to sitting on the counter. “I’m good.”

“Yeah, babe, you look it.” Danny’s head hit the upper cabinet softly, he sighed and closed his eyes. Steve hung back, not sure what to do. “What happened? You fight with Rachel again?”

“No, Stan. Not a fight, but...” Danny opened his eyes and faced Steve. “He tried to explain her reasoning.” Danny shrugged then reached out, asking for the beer again. Steve stepped closer and handed it over. “Am I not allowed to be happy? Is that it?” He asked after drinking again.

Steve smiled. “I make you happy?”

Danny chuckled and placed the beer on the counter. “You make me crazy, you make me happy. I don’t want to get all Zen about that being the balance of life.” He reached his hand out again gesturing Steve closer. “I’ve been driving around for over an hour. Calming down, but I didn’t want to go home just yet. You don’t mind, do you?”

“I was looking forward to the phone sex.” He moved to stand between Danny’s knees. Ran a hand from Danny’s wrist to his elbow. “You are really something at that, babe.”

“Been getting quite a bit of practice lately.” Danny smiled. He pulled Steve in and kissed him. It was... nice. It was calming, and giving, and just enough to push Rachel and her legal threats to the back of his mind. Steve’s hands on his back, and Steve letting Danny take the lead, letting Danny pull him closer and closer. Danny moved on, to Steve’s jaw, ear, neck. Feeling reverent and grateful. “Thank you.” He whispered against Steve’s pulse. “Thank you.”

Steve pulled Danny back with a strong hand on his nape. “Babe.” A quick brush of his lips across Danny’s. “Let me give you something to be grateful for.” It wasn’t really a request. 

The next kiss was filthy, and promising. Steve pushed closer, pushing Danny’s chest back at the same time that he was pulling Danny’s ass forward. They were flush against each other and Steve’s tongue was sucking and teasing. _Fuck yes!_ Danny was sure he made some whimpering sort of noise when they came up for air and Steve was biting at his lower lip. 

Steve’s shirt went over his head and landed somewhere near the table. Focus back on Danny, Steve’s hand landed on his thighs, thumbs stroking at his inseams. “Why do you do that?” Voice rasped just before Steve licked at Danny’s lips. “It’s Sunday, you should relax. Sunday in Hawaii, and you’re wearing a dress shirt.”

“I...” Steve dove back in for another kiss.

“It was rhetorical. Unbutton it. For me, Babe, unbutton it.” Danny shook slightly at the sound of Steve’s voice and the look in his eyes. He started working on the buttons and Steve leaned forward, licking into his mouth. Promise and pressure and spit. His knuckles brushing against Steve’s chest. Hair, warm muscle, accelerating heartbeat, and then Steve groaned into his mouth. Danny was desperately trying to pull out his shirt tails, teasing the back of his hands across Steve’s abdomen. 

Once Danny finished the last button, he reached for Steve’s fly. Steve stopped him, pulled back. “Let me see.” He pushed the shirt, showing off Danny’s torso, baring his shoulders slightly. Danny knew his mouth was pressure swollen, that his lips were wet with both of their spit, and that his erection was evident. But the look in Steve’s eyes said even more. And then. “Fuck.” Steve’s voice was low and broken. “You look like you should be in porn. Just...” He started working Danny’s belt buckle.

“Oh, you can but I can’t?” He reached forward again, but only ran his fingers over Steve’s chest.

“Babe, if you touch me, I’ll just come all over your nice _detective_ pants.” He went back to kissing Danny as he unfastened him. “Lift.” And Danny complied, palms flat against the counter, legs tight against Steve’s hips. Steve exposed him, almost to his knees. 

Steve pulled back again. Resting his head against Danny’s shoulder, looking down his body in the well lit kitchen. “You look like really good porn. God.” He started stroking Danny’s erection; firm, slow. “ _Wanna suck your fat juicy cock. Wanna choke on your big too_ ” 

With a flailing of arms Danny managed to cover Steve’s mouth before he went on. He laughed into Steve’s neck. “That’s just wrong. You animal. No finesse at all.” His tongue traced the vein at the side of Steve’s neck. “That does not work.”

Still stroking Danny, hips pushing forward into the cabinetry, Steve whispered. “Ask me.”

“Please?”

“More.” He softly demanded before taking possession of Danny’s mouth again.

Danny pushed him away, looked into the eyes in front of him with the blown pupils, eyes screaming with need. “Please, suck me.”

“Yes.” The word was spoken into his sternum, followed by a wet kiss to the skin. Steve’s lips left a saliva glistening trail across his stomach until he was running a tongue up Danny’s cock. Danny’s eyes were glued. It was all Steve and Steve’s lips, Steve’s tongue and his dick and it was bone melting hot. _”Fuck, Babe._ ” When Danny moved a hand into Steve’s hair he swore he heard a _yes_ and then Steve swallowed him down.

Danny’s head thunked against the upper cabinets, but hell if he cared. It was perfect... it was everything. Steve was sucking and licking and that thing with his tongue and he was tasting. Danny couldn’t conceive of a blow job becoming more perfect, and yet with everything Steve did, it became better and better.

Danny was in heaven. Or he would have been if he could just have gotten a little bit of leverage to push, and then there were fingers on his balls. Caressing, testing, and then lightly tugging. “ _Fuck, yes._ ” He could practically feel Steve smirking around him, but the man kept working. Kept rolling and tugging his balls, kept bobbing up and down on his erection. And in very little time, Danny’s fingers were tugging at Steve’s hair. “Babe, it’s... I’m...” A few seconds later Steve was swallowing as Danny came in his mouth.

That was perfect too. He tilted his head to the side and tried to brand his mind with the image of Steve’s throat working like that. There was nothing else in Danny’s world right then.

Steve was standing in front of him. Nuzzling at Danny’s neck. “You are fucking amazing, babe.” 

Danny pulled Steve to his mouth, sucked on his tongue, lapped at his lips, and kissed him for all he was worth. _No, babe, you are._

He reached for Steve’s cargos again, and again, Steve pulled away. “Let me. Stay there and let me.” Danny lifted his hands in surrender.

Steve unbuttoned and unzipped and pushed everything to the floor so that he was standing naked. Groping in the car, and phone sex, hadn’t done much to get a specific picture of what Steve would look like naked and happy to see him. But standing there, in his well lit kitchen reaching for the lemon hand lotion (that Danny hoped to hell was left over from Mary), Danny felt his mouth water at the sight. 

He began to surge forward, desperate to return the favor. Steve held up a hand. “Stay. I want this.” So Danny sat back, leaning to one side, propped up on an elbow. He watched Steve turn one of the chairs, then sit facing Danny. Legs spread wide, lemon lotion on his hands in generous supply. “Talk to me.”

Danny grinned. “Should I tell you that I’m less than pleased you talked my daughter into a survivalist backpack, instead of something cute that she can carry books in? Or do you want _Wanna suck your fat juicy cock_?” Steve laughed slightly, shook his head, and began stroking himself.

Danny took a breath and shifted his gaze from Steve’s face to his working hand. “Are you really going to let me fuck you, babe? I want to, so bad. You don’t know how much I want to watch my dick push into you. Feel my balls slap against you. I want to know how tight you are around me. How hot. God, do you know how much I want to push you, hard and fast, and have you tell me that you want more, and harder and faster?”

“But I also want to suck you. Will you let me finger you while I do it? We’ll use the good stuff, and I can slowly work my way up to a few fingers, stroke you from the inside while my tongue works your dick. Maybe, you can fuck my mouth and push back on my fingers. Will you let me do that babe?”

“Will you go slowly when you fuck me? Will you hold me still? Will you move so slow and make me beg?”

“ _Yes.”_ Danny watched, enthralled, as Steve spilled all over himself and the kitchen floor. It was mesmerizing. All because of Danny, because of his words, and the idea of fucking him. 

Danny climbed down from the counter and pulled up his pants. Grabbed a few dry paper towels, wet a few more and crossed over to Steve.

They kissed again, and Danny poured all the emotion into it that he could. “Jesus, babe.” He looked down Steve’s body as he cleaned him up. “And you think I look like porn.”


End file.
